


Idle Hands

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is bored and Tony makes up for it...with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



“I’m bored.”

“Entertain me.”

“Tony.”

“Oh my god, seriously?”

“ _Stark._ ”

“Captain America is better than Iron Man.”

“Watch your mouth or I’ll wash it out with soap.”

“Finally!” Darcy threw up her hands in frustration. The only reason she was even in the lab in the first place was because Tony needed her help with something. Well, _help_ really meant _hey hold this, it’ll only take a minute._ “And you’d totally put something else in my mouth,” Darcy winked.

Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t correct her. I mean, she wasn’t wrong. “I’m almost done.”

Now it was Darcy’s turn to roll her eyes. “You said that twenty minutes ago…and then fifteen minutes before that. I’m running out of things to pay with. I think even Dum-E is sick of me.”

“Dum-E? What?” Tony paused to look over that the robot, who was sporting a variety of duct tape all over, and his arm was even sporting a pretty elaborate design. “I don’t even have duct tape.”

“Jane does,” Darcy sang, taking in her work. What she didn’t tell him was that there was a hoard of the tape in Tony’s lab as well. Expressly for purposes such as this.

She was surprised he hadn’t found it yet.

Okay, that was lie. She wasn’t that surprised. Whatever. “Are you done yet?”

Tony seemed to think about it. Darcy could actually see him thinking it through. “Yeah, I could be done for now.”

“Oh, thank god!” Darcy yelled, getting up from her chair. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Tony didn’t move, just sat on his chair, his hands drumming a rhythm on his thighs. “Or…”

Darcy waited for him to finish the thought. After a few seconds she prompted, “Or…?”

“Or I could make it up to my wonderfully patient girlfriend. Who I am so grateful to have in my life.”

“Oh, lord,” Darcy could not roll her eyes hard enough.

Tony stood and took a few steps away from his workstation. “Hop up,” Tony instructed, indicating the desk with least amount of stuff on it.

Shrugging, Darcy did as she was told, wiggling her hips until she was comfortable.

Tony nodded, the patted her hip, “Lift up so that I can get these off you.”

“Oh, we’re doing _that_ , huh?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow. There was no way she was going to be complaining about this.

His hands went around her hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of her jeans. As he slowly starting to slide them down, Darcy lifting her hips to help him.

She was all about being helpful.

Darcy was left sitting on the desk in just her shirt and panties. Tony sat on his stool and just looked at her. God, she was gorgeous. He really didn’t know what he did to get her, but damn if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to keep her. He was pretty sure she was it for him.

But that was a discussion for another time. He had things to do now. Leaning forward, he put his hands just above her knees and slid them upwards, over her thighs, and she shivered at the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin.

He hummed as he took in the sight of her panties. “How much do you like these?”

Darcy looked down at him, “What?”

His hands touched the sides of the cotton. “I mean, I don’t think they’re your favorite,” he said, mostly to himself. Deciding it was worth the risk, he gripped the material and _tore_.

Darcy let out a squeak as she felt the fabric rip apart. This wasn’t the first pair of panties that had met their end at the hands of Tony Stark and, dear lord, she hoped they wouldn’t be the last. She bit her lip as she was bared before his eyes.

Letting the ruined panties fall to the floor, Tony turned his head and pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh, just above her knee. She let out a breathy moan as he trailed more wet kisses up her leg. Her inner thigh always was a good spot for her.

He nipped at the skin right below her pussy, and she squirmed.

Turning on the stool, he nudged her leg further out to the side, giving him room to start at her other knee, tongue and teeth scraping against her skin, moving up and up. He gave her pelvis a light kiss.

He slid his right hand up her leg and then teased her opening with his finger. “Wet already?” he asked with a smirk.

Darcy huffed, but didn’t argue. She really couldn’t deny the wetness that had gathered between her legs and, more importantly, she didn’t want to. “Yes, you’re ridiculously sexy, can you get on with it?”

Tony slapped her hip, a quick, stinging thing, and answered, “I’d tell you to be patient, but I’m not really feeling that much myself.”

Now Darcy rolled her eyes. Tony Stark and _patience_ didn’t usually go hand-in-hand.

“Hold on for the ride,” was his warning before his hands were back on her thighs and holding her legs apart.

His mouth was on her and, _jesus,_ that was always a good feeling. Her head lolled to the side as she enjoyed the feeling, the flat of his tongue licking up the length of her. Once he made sure he hit every spot (what, he was thorough), he moved on to her clit. The tip of his tongue a firm point as he played with it.

“ _Shiiiit,_ ” she groaned. This was…this was _so fucking good._

Tony tore his mouth away briefly to say, “Thank you.”

She didn’t even care that she didn’t remember saying that out loud.

Zero fucks.

His tongue was back on her clit, flicking back and forth. She tried to wiggle her hips, tried to get closer to him, tried to do _something_.

The hands on her thighs tightened their hold as her head rolled back. His tongue, _that fucking tongue_ , wasn’t stopping. It was everywhere and, “Tony…” His was groaned out as the tip of tongue dipped inside her.

He just hummed and kept going and, _oh god_ , the vibration of the words against her heated flesh.

She wasn’t going to last much longer. Her legs tried to press closer to his head, but his hands had a pretty good grip and they didn’t move. She knew she was probably going to have bruises later, but she didn’t fucking care.

If he… _fuck fuck fuck FUCK._

His lips were around her clit now as he sucked it into his mouth.

Her elbows slipped and she fell back on the desk, the breath whooshing from her lungs. Or, what she had of breath.

Tony lips were ceaseless and she could feel her orgasm building. Her thighs started trembling. “Shit. Fuck. _Tony…!”_

His only response was to gently bite her clit and slip two fingers inside her, crooking them to hit that spot that always made her break apart.

And, _oh god,_ that was it. Her orgasm burst over her with such strength that she would swear to Thor that she briefly blacked out.

When she was finally able to think (well, ish), she was sprawled on the desk, her breathing heavy, with a very satisfied Tony Stark smirking up at her from between her legs.

“I vote we bring this party upstairs,” he said, kissing the inside of her thighs with lips that were still wet with her juices.

Her head thunked back onto the desk. “Sure,” she breathed out, “just as soon as I can walk again.”

“Good plan.”

Uh huh. Good plan. Yes.


End file.
